


You are not masturbating to your best friend

by ElOhElk



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: ENJOY MY FRIENDS, Honestly there's just not enough Lucas and Farkle, I don't know, M/M, Older kiddies, Sorry I'm Australian, also im aWFUL at writing smut forgive me, okay i'm done, sorry for plot holes and bad everything, they're in like Junior Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElOhElk/pseuds/ElOhElk
Summary: "What the fuck!" He exclaims into the emptiness of his room, groaning in terror as the sheets brush against his very real boner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :^)

"Uhhhn. Lucas-s-s." A soft, familiar, voice calls out, tense muscles shaking under Lucas' palm. 

The lithe body beneath him was oh so warm as he thrust slow and deep into velvety softness. It feels as if his senses had been heightened ten-fold, every stimulus an explosion of warmth and pleasure. 

He leaves chaste kisses on soft skin stretched over a lithe back, causing his lover to tip his head back in another broken moan. 

Lucas only barely registers the short Mousey hair that tickles his jaw when all thought processes stutter to a halt as the boy pushes back onto Lucas' cock and mutters, "faster.. please." 

"Oh god." He hears himself groan, snapping his hips into action. 

The burning heat becomes cruel as he watches his dick pound into the raw, fluttering hole. 

Lucas frantically grips the sweaty, sharp hip of the boy and flips him to drive even harder into the supple ass, recklessly seeking his release. 

The lewd mewl that escapes his writhing partner draws Lucas' attention, and suddenly everything goes rigid as he is ambushed with the erotically euphoric gaze of his best friend: 

Farkle Minkus.

The fantasy is brutally shattered as Lucas shoots up in his bed so fast he has to lie back down.. 

"What the fuck!" He exclaims into the emptiness of his room, groaning in terror as the sheets brush against his very real boner. 

What the fuck was that! He thinks again, as his body flushes hot remembering the seductive gaze of his best friend. 

No-no! You are not doing this. You're not masturbating to your best friend. This never happened Lucas. This never happened. 

Repeating the mantra, Lucas turns onto his side and wills himself to ignore the carnal sound of skin on skin ringing in his ears. 

~~~

Lucas feels a sharp pain in his hand as the fork he's using to eat the cafeteria 'food' snaps into small plastic shards. Riley, Maya and Farkle all look towards him, unabashed concern flittering across each of their faces. Despite looking like a complete psycho, Lucas is momentarily relieved; anything to get Farkle's attention away from that stupid lollipop. 

The incident-that-shall-never-be-remembered - as Lucas decided to call it - horrifyingly became a much bigger problem in history class earlier that day; 

"Welcome again class. Today we'll be discussing bartering. Can anyone tell me what bartering is?" 

Lucas smiled softly as the slender and predictable arm of Farkle Minkus was immediately raised, before remembering everything his perverted brain had done to the rest of that body. 

Matthews nodded in acknowledgement as the other students turned towards Farkle, "Bartering is a means of exchange, used when a common currency had not yet become widely acknowledged. If a good or service was needed, you, the buyer, would have to give the seller a good or service of equal or higher value. Value was determined by the rarity of the good or service, it's mobility, longevity, and quality. Although bartering was used for many years, it was often a difficult means of exchange. You couldn't exchange half a cow or easily transport a hundred chickens." Farkle finished his explanation with a flourish, and took his seat once more.

"Uh, excellent as always Farkle... Yes, today we're going to test everyone's bartering skills. You will be split into groups of peasants, farmers, merchants, and royalty. Each category will have different goods and services, and your job is to swap these goods and services through bartering until you have collected everything you'll need to survive this winter." The class had been an equal mix of mild interested and noncommittal energy, until Mr Matthews continued, "And whoever is the most successful, will win a treat." 

Suddenly, the class buzzed with excitement, and when Lucas finally braved looking up, he noticed the determined set of Farkle's face.

"Please, please, please, let me a royal." Riley wiggled in her chair with excitement. 

Glancing once more at Farkle, Lucas knew she didn't stand a chance even if she was...

~~~

Lucas was such a fucking goner. Farkle - much to his disappointment - had been a farmer. He had a standard group of assets: two cows, four chickens, a pig, wood, and straw to barter with. Lucas, luckily, was appointed King of the Kingdom, a position that Maya was quick to tease him about. Ironically, Matthews had also decided to throw in a jester character, which was appropriately appointed to said girl. Lucas had power over all of those under him, could demand any good and service he wanted from five people and he immediately hated it as Farkle glanced longingly at the small crumpled slip of paper reading 'King' on Lucas' desk. 

As the game progressed, Lucas watched the cogs turn within Farkle's caramel eyes, furious with determination as suddenly his gaze met Lucas', a lazy smile quirking his pink lips. Lucas swallowed audibly, trying to control his thoughts as Farkle practically sauntered over to him, pushing through the shouting and begging students throughout the room. 

Lucas decide then and there to blame Farkle for every perverted thought he'd ever had for his best friend, as the boy had gone through a very unrealistic glow-up in the summer after 9th grade. His lanky body had suddenly become lithe and slender and some of the puppy fat left his face, leaving graceful cheekbones and a sharp chin behind. During the change he had also decided his hair and clothes may as well follow suit, and the new messy locks matured his face even more. 

Lucas had to admit sometimes he wished Farkle would just wear his oddly patterned sweaters instead of sinfully tight jeans and billowy shirts that displayed his long, pale neck. 

Then there was perhaps the most defining factor of that summer; Farkle had had his first sexual experience and near boyfriend ever. Lucas still doesn't like to remember how internally furious he was when Farkle bashfully explained to himself, Maya and Riley why his neck was littered with hickies in varying shades after Maya spotted one hiding under one of his classic, innocent turtlenecks.

Lucas was suddenly snapped out of his reflection at the sound of someone speaking, 

"Lucas, you're the king, isn't it in your noble blood to aid damsels in distress?" Farkle drawled, drawing closer to Lucas. 

"Uh. I suppose it is Farkle, do you know of any damsels around here?" 

Lucas couldn't refrain from cracking a smile as Farkle had the audacity to look almost offended, "

"Me! Of course." He huffed, unimpressed by Lucas' joke. 

As much as Lucas would've loved to help Farkle, he didn't think favouritism would go down so well with Mr Matthews.

"I don't know if I'm convinced, buddy. You're certainly not the worst off." He shrugged. 

This is good, very casual. Breathe, don't think. 

Farkle eyed Lucas for a tense minute, probably calculating all possible moves and the outcomes of each, as if life was a chess game; Lucas certainly wouldn't be surprised. 

However, taking Lucas by surprise, Farkle's demeanour changed as he draped himself across the desk, head atop his arms. His nimble, thin fingers reached towards Lucas, resting on his left bicep softly. 

Lucas had to bite his lip to quell the ridiculous rush of breathlessness he suddenly felt as Farkle glanced up at him through long, brunette eyelashes. 

A million conflicting thoughts ran through Lucas' mind at once; 

what the fuu-surely Farkle doesn't know what he was doing, oh god he is your best friend!... His eyes are so nice, what would they look like lo- shit are you getting a tuned o- you idiot!! Think of the janitor naked, think of the janitor nake- 

"Please Lucas, I just need some clothes. Don't force me to be stark naked during this bitter winter, I won't survive." Was that a trembling lip? Farkle had to know what game he was playing, he was too smart not to. 

God, Farkle without clothes - unsurprisingly a plethora of images were unhelpfully supplied of which Lucas aggressively submerged to the back of his head where they would stay until later tonight; when it was quiet, dark and very not in the middle of history class. 

Get it together Lucas, stay strong, you're a leader, 

"U-h.. Yeah. Okay, sure Farkle." 

Brilliant job, you really stood your ground there Lucas. 

Good thing the incredible smile that took up Farkle's face, dimples and all, was worth the moment of weakness. 

Fast forward to the mental torture Lucas was being subjected to, he smacks his head on the sticky canteen table in defeat. 

Farkle had won the game after successfully manipulating Lucas' power and Mr Matthews attempted to explain the importance of smart thinking and good-deeds-bring great-reward but the impatient tap of Farkle's foot was enough to make him sigh, abandon his speech and brandish the biggest lollipop Lucas had ever laid eyes on. Weirdly so, Farkle looked as he was about to cry tears of happiness when he accepted it, and so Lucas didn't feel all that bad about losing it. 

Now though, he wishes literally anyone else would've won. It wasn't an issue at first, Farkle chucked the monstrosity in his bag and Lucas thought nothing more of it, but as he sat down with his plate full of volcano mash, Farkle was trying to tear the plastic wrapping off with his teeth. 

He wasn't really getting anywhere and with a frustrated grunt he held it out to Lucas to open. As soon as Lucas handed it back, he nearly choked on the rock solid bun he had bitten into. 

It was only now brought to Lucas' attention that the lollipop was not a standard circle but rather... Phallic. Farkle had always been a bit orally fixated, but the way he was hollowing his cheeks, eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks, seemed like a bit of overkill. 

"You alright there Ranger Rick?" Maya interjected, practically slamming her tray down, the smirk completely evident in her voice. Managing to rip himself away from Farkle's display, Maya took great pleasure in lifting his chin to close his mouth. He grunted in irritation, "Fine Maya. Peachy, really." 

She chuckled lowly, winking unsubtly "I have no doubt Cowboy." Lucas shot her the grumpiest look he could muster, only to receive a condescending 'awh' and pat on the head. 

Rolling his eyes he turned back to Farkle and Riley, who had now sat down. 

After that it didn't take long for his poor fork to feel the frustration of intense and untamed horniness. Lucas had never felt so weak in his life as Farkle dragged the lollipop out of his mouth, an audible, wet 'pop' following in its wake. 

"Uh-God sorry guys! I forgot I had to uh.. Talk to Mr Matthews! About stuff. Texas stuff. Cya!" 

With his Cafeteria plate held strategically, Lucas practically crashed through the doors, Farkle's "Well, that was odd..." following him down the hall. 

~~~

Lucas wasn't avoiding him, he wasn't, he just had a lot to do today. 

Even his reflection looks disbelieving.

"God damit, get it together man! It's still Farkle; weird, Bieber-hair, sweater wearing Farkle." He splashes his face with icy water. 

Ironically, at that moment that bathroom door swings open and in strolls the boy himself. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Lucas muses. 

"You're avoiding me." 

Straight to it then. 

"I'm not avoiding you." He rebuts half-heartedly. 

Farkle scoffs in disbelief and Lucas hates it. 

"Even Riley says you're being strange and you know how she likes to make excuses for everybody." 

Shit, Lucas thinks, betrayed by Riley I'm that obvious, 

"So why?" Farkle stresses, leaning against the back of the door, his arms crossed. 

Lucas knows Farkle. Friends since Lucas first moved from Texas, he knows Farkle's idiosyncrasies, he knows how Farkle likes his tea, he knows that Farkle hates the colour grey because his entire house is grey and it feels cold but he likes blue because it's the colour of Lucas' room; where Farkle is most comfortable. That's how he knows when Farkle crosses his arms, he's feeling insecure. 

Lucas is making Farkle feel insecure. 

You're the worst, Lucas berates himself. "I'm sorry Farkle, I'm just being an idiot, I'm sorry..." He finishes lamely, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

"That doesn't answer my question Lucas..." Farkle groans, pushing off of the door and striding closer until he can place a hand on Lucas' shoulder, forcing Lucas to look into the eyes he had been been avoiding all day. "Why? Is it something I've done? I can't have my best friend avoiding me everyday, at least not without knowing why. Please Lucas." 

Faster... Please. 

Lucas instinctively pulls away from Farkle, the hand on his shoulder suddenly burning. His chest aches as Farkles face crumples unhappily.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, whatever." He wishes he doesn't hear the tell-tale crack in Farkle's voice. 

Lucas wills himself to do something, anything to stop Farkle as he spins around and practically runs out of the rest-room. 

Instead, he uselessly chokes out Farkles name, but it's too late. 

You literally are the worst. 

His reflection agrees this time. 

~~~

Lucas jumps as his locker door slams shut. 

"What did you do." Maya demands. 

What is with everyone cornering Lucas to interrogate him lately. "I don't know, what did I do Maya." He sighs, flinging his bag around his shoulder.

"You know what I'm talking about Lucas. What did you do to Farkle?" She asks, grabbing a strap of his bag and pushing him back into the lockers with an audible thud. Seriously, for someone so small Maya has got to be the most intimidating person he knows. 

However, today Lucas doesn't have the patience to deal with it after the 2 hours sleep he had gotten the night before. "Christ Maya, I don't know! He asked me why I was avoiding him and I just... I didn't know what to say." 

In fact, somehow he hadn't seen Farkle alone at all since the incident two days ago, and every time he did, the flush of guilt and shame never fails to make him feel sick. 

"Not good enough dick-bag, thanks to you, Farkle is fucking with even bigger douche-McGee Josh-" 

"Wait, Farkle is hanging around Josh again?" 

Maya scoffs at him, "No dipshit, I said Farkle is fucking with Josh again." 

Lucas' breath catches as pure rage tore through him. "No fucking way. Fuck what was I thinking that fucking piece of shit- Maya what do I do?!!" 

Josh is bad news, for all of them; even Riley and it physically pains her to dislike someone. 

Farkles first sexual experience Lucas had been thinking of was unfortunately with that piece of shit, who shortly thereafter broke Farkles heart and self-confidence. It never fails to spin Lucas into an animalistic rage whenever he thinks about it, and the idea of Josh touching Farkle, being close to him, even in the same room - let alone fucking - makes Lucas see red. 

Maya grips his shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him down, "First, you tell me why you were avoiding him in the first place." 

"Fine," Lucas chokes out, "but let's get out of here before I damage school property." 

~~~

"Shit." Maya muses. "Yep." Lucas agrees. "I mean I'm not really surprised, it's so obvious. I just expected better from you honestly." Lucas scoffs and sends his twelfth text to Farkle in the last 20 minutes. 

"What do you mean it's obvious?" He demands. 

Maya laughs for two painful minutes before answering, "That you're totally in love with Farkle, Ranger." 

Lucas stops texting and looks up at Maya sprawled nonchalantly over his beanbag. "Maya, I'm not-" his argument dies as soon his phone finally buzzes. 

Supreme Overlord (Farkle)  
Photo received

Lucas opens the file and immediately wishes he didn't. In the photo Josh holds the phone camera above himself and Farkle, who is asleep on his bare chest. The photo only shows half of their bodies, but Lucas can only conclude that they're probably naked, if the shit-eating smirk on Josh's face and the bruising hickies lining Farkles neck are anything to go by. Lucas barely registers Maya's concerned "Lucas?" as his phone buzzes again and a text comes through. 

A silent Farkle is kinda strange, i was getting so used to his moans :)

"Fuck!" Lucas yells, ditching his phone into the far wall. Maya watches as the abused machine skids across the ground, and grabs it to see the cause of Lucas' rage. "Holy shit, that fucking sick fuck." She breathes. 

Lucas ignores her and grabs his keys, "I'm going to get him out of there." 

He stalks out of the room and down the stairs, Maya following closely behind, "And how? Break into Josh's house and pull him butt-naked out of there? With no explanation? You haven't spoken in two days Lucas." She grabs the sleeve of his jacket as he makes to get in his car, but Lucas shakes her off. 

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." 

~~~~

The drive to Josh's apartment is a blur of barely restrained rage. 

Lucas' knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel and runs a stop sign. Next to him, Maya is gripping her seatbelt and screaming in Lucas' ear to not drive like an idiot and that she is too young and beautiful to die. 

Regardless, it's all background noise as Lucas thinks about all the ways he's going to beat the shit out of Josh Matthews. Maya's excuse for coming was to stop that from happening, even though Lucas suspects she probably just wants to witness it. 

As soon as the building comes into view, Lucas presses down on the accelerator and pulls up in less than a minute. Keys still in the ignition, he jumps out of the Jeep and stalks up the pathway to wrap his knuckles on the door. When nobody answers, he hits his fist on the door again, Maya still shouting at him to 'calm-the-fuck-down' from the car. Finally after what feels like half an hour, the door opens. 

~~~  
Farkles POV

Farkle doesn't realise the violent knocking is happening in real life until it's too late. 

With a groan he stretches his sore limbs and rolls onto his back, taking in the vaguely familiar room before remembering why he was at Josh's house and what they had done. Farkles entire body flushes with an uncomfortable mix of shame and lust, before he realises that Josh is nowhere to be found, and there's a lot of shouting going on outside. 

His heart flies into overdrive when he hears Lucas' voice, who does not sound happy. Adrenaline suddenly coursing through his veins, Farkle springs out of bed and pulls on the closest shirt he can find before stumbling out of the room and taking in the commotion happening at the front of the apartment. 

To his horror, he finds Josh and Lucas fighting - and the worst part about that is it's about Farkle. 

"You don't fucking touch him ever again!!!" 

"He's not your fucking pet Lucas, he can make his own decisions. Don't be pissed because you fucked up."

"Fuck off Josh, I've always been there for him, you're the one that fucking hurt him you douchebag. You don't deserve a second with Farkle." 

"That's funny cowboy, because he's the one who came to me talking about how you were being an asshole. Whys that, huh? Because you're not man enough to own up to your fee-" 

"STOP!" Farkle screams, shocking both of the men. "Just stop..." He feels his eyes sting, threatening to spill fresh tears, but he wipes his eyes and stares both of them down.

"You're both assholes..." Farkle begins quietly. "Lucas you've avoided me for the past three days without any explanation, and Josh, Lucas had to find out I was here somehow, so you're a fucking asshole too. Fuck you both." And with that he grabs his pants and backpack off of the floor, and stalks out the door, pushing past the men. 

"Farkle, wait." Farkle hears Lucas begin, but doesn't stick around to hear what he had to say. Not now. 

He gives a soft, tired smile to Maya, and wastes no time peelng away in his car, leaving both Josh and Lucas to Maya's brutality. 

~~~ 

Lucas' POV

Lucas has fucked up a lot of things in his life, but he had to bet that this was probably the worst by far. 

"I fucked up Maya." He repeats for the tenth time, gazing down at his dashboard hopelessly. 

"So you've said, Ranger." Maya sighs.

After Farkle had come out of nowhere, called them both assholes with tears in his eyes and left in a hurry, Lucas finally comprehended what a fucking idiot he was being. Despite hating being put in the same category as Josh, Lucas really deserved it. He was an asshole, ignoring his best friend for nearly three days because of a stupid sex dream, then putting Farkle under more stress by recklessly fighting with Josh in an attempt to be a hero. 

"Listen Lucas, I'm telling you this because otherwise you'd probably beat yourself up until your looks fade and you die tragically alone, but go to him and fix this. Maybe not right now, but you mean more to Farkle than you think. He will forgive you, as long as you're not an idiot. I know you're capable." Despite the situation, Maya's pep-talk makes him chuckle. 

"Thank you." He sighs, and turns the ignition on. 

"Yeah, don't get used to it cowboy... Shit," She curses, "I can't believe Josh abused my nickname for you. What a dick." 

~~~

Farkle stares at the ceiling of his room, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars he and Lucas had put all over the roof last Winter, to calm himself down again. Naturally the stars were stuck in their scientifically accurate order. 

This last week had been unexpectedly awful. Farkle has poured over all of the possible reasons why Lucas might have been avoiding him, but in the end none of them make sense. When things don't make sense, Farkle doesn't handle it very well. Anxious and self conscious, he contacted the one person Farkle knew wouldn't be in close contact with Lucas; Josh Matthews. In hindsight, it wasn't the wisest of ideas, but Farkle had been desperate to get out of his own head and Josh was good for that. He honestly hadn't expected them to get so carried away, hates himself for it, but Josh had a way of attracting Farkle; like a charmer enthrals a cobra. 

Naturally though, one bad idea spiralled to a worse conclusion, and low and behold Lucas finally shows interest in Farkle again in the worst way. Farkle is still trying to make sense of that fight. He knows Lucas was trying to knight-in-shining-armour rescue Farkle from Josh, but Josh was right, Farkle could make his own decisions and Lucas didn't deserve to be the good guy after being such a douche bag. 

Farkle groans and rolls into his Obi-Wan body pillow. 

Why does he have to love such an oblivious, beautiful, kind, idiot? 

Immediately after that thought, there is a tap on his window. Sitting up Farkle looks blankly out at the night sky, before hearing another tap, caused by a pebble apparently. 

Wrapping his blanket around himself defensively, Farkle approaches the window and sees the shadowy outline of Lucas, his dirty blonde hair reflecting the moonlight. 

"God he's such a cliche." Farkle whispers under his breath.

Despite still being mad and confused, Farkle was rational, and also maybe couldn't really refuse Lucas' puppy face looking up at him in the dead of night. 

"How many girls have you used this swoon-worthy trick on?" Farkle asks, going for unimpressed. 

"None, actually." Lucas whispers back bashfully. "Can we talk? I need to explain myself." 

Farkle couldn't help but scoff,  
"Lucas, it's 12:36am, I can't just let you in through the front door. And I'm still mad at you." 

Lucas at least had the grace to look appropriately embarrassed. "I know you are, I know I'm an idiot and don't deserve to explain myself but please, Farkle. You don't have to forgive me, you don't even have to talk to me after." 

God he makes this so damn hard, Farkle groans internally...

"Fine, but I'm still not letting you in through the front door. I don't feel like facing my parents wrath when they see me sneaking a boy inside at midnight." 

Lucas chuckles at that, "Got it, no problem." Then proceeds to super human climb up the porch, onto the roof and through Farkle's window.

"God, you're so dramatic." Farkle muses, rolling his eyes and sitting on his bed, blanket still cloaking him. 

"I guess I am." Lucas shrugs, and sits down in Farkle's desk chair before his expression becomes serious. Farkle's heart skips a beat. 

"What I'm about to tell you will probably change everything between us, and if you ever feel uncomfortable or just want me to leave, don't hold back. Okay?" Lucas presses.

Farkle groans again, "God you are so dramatic!" But Lucas' face doesn't flinch, "Okay.. Okay, I will." 

Lucas lets out a pained sigh, "Ok, here we go."

~~~~

Lucas' pulse was definitely going too fast to be healthy. He was about to confess to his best friend, everything would change and it was terrifying. 

"Ok, here we go... So, 3 nights ago, I had a sex dream-" Farkle immediately bursts into laughter. "About us." And the laughter dies as quickly as it starts. 

Farkle tilts his head, which was adorably hidden under his blanket and mutters out a confused, 'What?' 

Lucas has never felt so scared in his life, and he's ridden a bull. 

"Let me finish, please. I had a dream about us, a graphic dream, and it scared me. Farkle, we've been best friends for so long and I've loved every moment of it, I've loved every moment of you. You make me happy when nobody else can, you know more about me than anybody else. You're beautiful when you laugh, and breathtaking when you cry - you keep me balanced; which is something I've struggled with for a long time. I never, ever want to lose you, that scares me more than anything. So, when I had this dream I was scared, scared about what it meant, but I know now." 

Lucas takes a deep breathe. 

"I know now that I love you, not just as a friend, but as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Everything was silent, Lucas wasn't even sure he was breathing, fear and anxiety choking him. 

"I know you might find this weird and I'd understand if you never want to talk to me a-" Lucas' rant is cut off though, as Farkle surges forward and shuts him up with the softest kiss Lucas has ever experienced. 

"Stop. Just stop." Farkle's breath fans his lips. "You really are oblivious... I've loved you for so long, you idiot. Ever since 8th grade, when you did your presentation on Chemical Bonds. It was probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen." 

"8th grade..." Lucas laughs giddily, and pulls Farkle into a bone crushing hug. "So you don't hate me forever?" 

Farkle scoffs and mumbles into his shoulder, "I couldn't hate you even if I really, really wanted to." 

"That's really, really good." Pulling back, Farkle is gifted with the biggest, purest, dopiest smile; which he proceeds to investigate with his lips. 

Lucas wastes no time pulling Farkle up by the back of his thighs, to guide them down onto the bed. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long. I'm going to be so mad if this is a dream." Farkle whispers between soft kisses. 

"Hmm, let's check." Lucas chuckles, and pinches Farkle's thigh, using the gasp it elicits to deepen the kiss. 

Everything about Farkle is soft, his tongue is smooth and hesitant and he tastes better than anything Lucas could ever imagine. He finally understands what people mean when they say they could die kissing their lovers, because this is probably going to be the highlight of his entire life. 

Then Farkle bites his lip, and he's sexy too. Lucas pulls away, breathless and a little light headed. 

"Where did he touch you?" He demands softly, tracing over the barely visible freckles that bridge from one cheek to another. 

He doesn't really expect a reply though, and takes the search into his own hands, kissing down the boy's jaw and slender neck, while pushing Farkle's shirt up (an old band shirt of Lucas', he's pleased to note) to his armpits. For each bruise he finds, he kisses it and make it his own. Farkle smacks him a couple times for biting too hard, but mostly shudders and gasps. 

When Lucas' lips ghost over a nipple, Farkle let's out a soft moan before squeaking in embarrassment and slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Lucas feels a predatory heat build in his crotch, and has to take a few deep breathes before removing Farkle's hand from his mouth. "Please, don't hold back. I want to hear you." 

Every embarrassing word is worth it when Farkle blushes a darker red, and Lucas watches in fascination as it travels down his neck and flushes his chest. 

"You're awful." Farkle berates him half-heartedly. 

"I know."

"We should slow down."

"Probably. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Lucas shrugs, and sits back on his calves to pull his shirt over his head. 

All thoughts of slowing down leave the room as Lucas looks down at Farkle beneath him. The boy is ethereally beautiful. Splayed against dark sheets, his brown hair fanned out, dazed blue eyes full of lust above a languid smirk, slender arms folded above his head. No, Lucas wouldn't stop for an apocalypse. 

Farkle's hands find Lucas' chest as he leans down to reclaim those swollen lips. 

"You're ridiculous, how are you so beautiful?" Farkle breaths, ghosting long fingers over the planes of his chest. 

"Could ask you the same thing." Lucas chuckles, dipping a hand under the waist of Farkle's pyjama shorts. He happily locates the soft globes of Farkle's ass, and squeezes one softly, pulling another gasp out of Farkle who takes to wrapping a leg around Lucas waist. The instinctive movement brings both of their crotches together, and as their dicks brush, both let out accompanying moans. 

Lucas' cock is pulsating uncomfortably in his jeans, and he lets out a sigh of relief when Farkle's nimble fingers take to opening his zipper.

Lucas has to lean into his arm and groan when Farkle takes him into his cool hands, running along the length of it tentatively. 

"I never thought I'd get to see it like this... get to taste it, to feel you opening me up-" 

"Farkle," Lucas groans, "stop or I'm going to come embarrassingly fast." 

Farkle giggles alluringly. "I wouldn't mind." 

That's when any remaining control Lucas has left completely snaps and he somewhat reluctantly removes Farkle's hands from his cock to pin them over his head. Farkle let's out a breathy sigh, which Lucas chases with a desperate, wet kiss. 

By the time Lucas pulls away from Farkle's enticing lips, they're bruised and spit slick. Beneath him the boy is whining now, desperately wriggling his hips towards Lucas, searching for any kind of friction. 

In an impressive feat, Lucas pulls his jeans off and begins rubbing Farkle through the thin cotton of his shorts, his pre-come already staining the fabric. The attention makes Farkle writhe, 

"Fuc-k Lucas. Oh-h. Please, please." Lucas is so aroused by the display that Farkle makes he can't help pull his throbbing cock out the confines of his briefs to rock against Farkle's thigh. 

Farkle forces his eyes open to watch as Lucas comes undone above him, but involuntarily let's out the sluttiest moan he's ever heard watching Lucas' thick cock slide between his legs. 

Farkle digs his nails into Lucas' back in a desperate attempt to stay grounded and begs, "Fuck me, Lucas. Please, please, fuck me."

Lucas almost gives in, wants to so bad, but being the awful romantic he is, wants it differently. Instead he pulls down Farkle's shorts and rubs the wet head of his penis with his thumb. 

"Not tonight baby, but I promise when I do you won't be able to think of anyone else, anything else. The only thing that will make sense is how my cock feels opening you up, thrusting into your pretty, warm hole." Lucas grunts into his ear, pulling on Farkle's dick faster as the boy thrusts up into his fist erratically. 

Much to Farkle's chargrin, Lucas moves his hand to Farkle's mouth, who immediately sucks on a long digit with erotic determination. Lucas pulls away when his finger is wet with saliva and pre-come and swipes it along Farkle's lower lip before finding that delicious ass again. He dips his finger into the warm, fluttering rim and isn't even a knuckle deep before Farkle chants his name, long body drawing tight as a bow, 

"That's it baby, come for me." He praises, thrusting his finger into the eager hole and eliciting a broken scream from Farkle.

"Ahhh-nn Lucas, Lucas, Luca-s!" The boy shudders and mewls as he releases onto their stomachs. 

Lucas bites his lip so hard watching Farkle fall apart beneath him, the metallic tang of blood touches his tongue before he dips down to swallow Farkle's ragged breaths. 

"You-you haven't come yet." Farkle complains, brow furrowing. 

"It's okay ju-" but the sentence dies on his tongue as Farkle's shaking hands take hold of his hot cock. He dips a finger into the slit, and Lucas sucks in a sharp breath. Then he almost comes right then as Farkle licks the tip of his finger, testing out his taste. 

"God-you're so hot." Lucas stutters out between ragged breathes. 

Farkle hums in approval of the praise and pushes Lucas onto his back before sinking down to crotch level. 

Lucas dazedly thinks he would be happy die like this.

Farkle softly licks the angry tip of his dick, causing it to twitch in his hands, before sucking it into mouth. His cheeks hollow as he swallows Lucas' cock, long black lashes gracing his flushed cheeks. Lucas almost laughs hysterically thinking back to that damn lollipop, before Farkle dips lower and the wet heat becomes overwhelmingly perfect. Farkle's gaze flicks up to Lucas as he groans, and the visual of his cock disappearing past Farkles blood red lips is enough to push him over the edge.

Lucas tries to pull Farkle off before he comes into his mouth, but Farkle resists and moans as he releases his load, the vibrations overstimulating his spent dick.

Farkle somehow swallows everything, and Lucas struggles to comprehend how he got so lucky. 

He pulls Farkle back up to him and kisses him again, slowly and softly this time, tasting himself on his velvety tongue. 

"I love you." Lucas whispers into the soft locks of Farkle's hair.

"I love you too." Farkle yawns, pressing a chaste kiss to his chest. "And I can't wait till you fuck me." He adds sleepily.

Lucas groans as his cock gives an interested twitch, "Never mind, you're the worst." 

Farkle laughs softly, "And you have to spend the rest of your life with me." 

Lucas smiles up at the ceiling so hard his cheeks start to hurt, "Yeah, I guess I do." 

~~~~

"Holy shit!!! Riley! They're holding hands! This is it, this is what we've been waiting for." Maya screams, shaking her best friend into action. 

Riley spots Farkle and Lucas, both bashfully approaching them with hands intertwined. "OH MY GOD MAYA!!! IM SO HAPPY! FINALLY!" She dramatically drops to her knees and pretends to sob, "Our prayers have been answered!" 

"You're both ridiculous." Lucas grunted, but the blush across his cheeks gives his happiness away. 

"Christ, but what has Lucas the beast has done to our innocent, virgin, Farkle. Do you see those hickies! Easy tiger!" Maya cackled, soon followed by Riley. 

"You're both awful." Lucas groans as Farkle turns beet red, heat practically rolling off of him.

"Yeah, but you love us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but not at all really ily my soft boy's also nothing against pre girl-meets-yearbook Farkle, but u gotta admit that he /glowed-up/ still i love him in all forms
> 
> Okay bye


End file.
